Bass
by Doxeh
Summary: The result of the union of beautiful people. Chuck/Blair, future!fic
1. prolouge

**And now for a heartfelt apology to LW107;**

**I am so very sorry that this fic is late. I owe you ridic big time for this fic, and if you want me to continue it, then hell yeah I will, regardless if the rest of the world wants it. **

**Anything familiar is not mine.**

**Special thanks to my betas, Kristy and Megz, and my rock of support, Ship.**

**Dedicated to LW107 because I owe her. This is penance and fluff mixed into one!**

* * *

The first was always a son.

He would carry on the family name. He could learn how to play ball. He could even have in-depth talks with his loving father about girls, and how troublesome they were.

The first was always a son.

That's what Chuck Bass overheard his father saying countless of times to hundreds of people, and it had stuck with him as he grew up. When he grew up, he wanted to have a first-born son, just like his father before him.

So when he found out that Blair was pregnant with his child, that became his mantra.

The first was always a son.

Blair however, was one hundred percent sure they were going to have a girl. Chuck was one hundred percent sure they were going to have a boy.

Naturally, a bet followed.

If the child was a boy, Blair would have to pay for a vacation to Fiji. If the child was a girl, Chuck would have to be Blair's slave for an entire week, catering to her every whim.

And so the months passed quickly, the baby's sex kept a secret from the future parents. While more important things began to occupy their minds, the bet was never forgotten.

At least, until the doctor handed Chuck his daughter. At that point, the bet was the last thing on his mind. He was too busy being in love with his child.

Later, he, Blair and their daughter, Holly Charlotte Bass, were lying in bed. It was perfect, absolutely perfect.

"Chuck, pass me the remote." She said, breaking the silence.

"Get it yourself."

"No, get it for me."

"Why the hell do I have to get you the remote?"

"There's a baby girl in the bed with us, and if I remember correctly, if our child was a girl, you would be my slave for the next week." She said, ending the conversation, a wicked grin on her face.

Shit, the bet. He honsetly thought she'd forgotten like he had! Reluctantly, he arose into a sitting position, and leaned over to grab the remote and hand it to his wife.

"You thought I'd forget, didn't you. Guess what, Bass. I don't forget these things. Never have, never will."

He didn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: So um...I hope this doesn't...well, you know...suck.  
**

**I'm thinking of continuing this, making it a bit of a collection of parental!C/B throughout the years, because face it. Future!fic/baby!fic/call it what you will is so much win.**

**But the question is, do **_**you**_** want it?**

**Tell me in reviews! Tell me so I can procrastinate, and write more!**

'**Till next time,  
-Hayley**


	2. zero

**Oh, wow…you guys…**

**You're too sweet, every one of you! Knowing that my first foray into the Gossip Girl fandom was met with such praise warms my heart, really!**

**So to adhere to your requests, I am continuing this fiction! After a nice two week break of studying like woah for midterms, that is…**

**Moar special thanks to Megz and Kristy, my betas and my rock of support, Ship.**

**Disclaimer: I own little Holly Charlotte. Everything else belongs to the executives.**

**.BC**

Three-twenty six AM.

Three-twenty-fucking-six AM.

Screams ripped through the air at three-twenty six AM, causing two very cranky parents to open their eyes. Even though it was three months since Holly's birth, the whole 'waking up at ungodly hours of the morning' thing never quite stuck with them.

"You get her, I got her last time." She mumbled into the pillow, shutting her eyes and letting sleep overcome her for a few precious moments.

"Why do I have to get her, I'm too tired." He groaned.

"Chuck Bass, how dare you! You are such a lazy ass!" She exclaimed, sitting up with a burst of energy.

His only response was a grunt, as he nuzzled deeper into the pillow, shutting his eyes in bliss.

"Dammit, Chuck! Go tend to our child! She's screaming bloody murder, and I believe it's your turn to take care of her!" She ordered, swatting him with a pillow.

"I'm going, I'm going…" He mumbled, slowly sitting up. There were a few moments of silence between them as Holly cried, begging to be cared for.

"God, I didn't think this would be so…" He began.

"So…what?" She asked, lying back down.

"So…difficult!" He exclaimed, getting up and leaving the bed.

"Well, taking care of a child isn't just rainbows and fun, Chuck! Some serious work is required. And this is your serious work. Now go, before I get an aneurysm." She joked, and he got out of bed.

He did as his wife ordered, and made his way across the room to the bassinet where Holly was, and picked her up.

"Aren't we the loud one tonight, eh Holly?" He chuckled, entering the bathroom and turning on the light.

The light was blinding at first, but he slowly got used to it as he bounced his daughter lightly, trying to get her to stop crying so he could go back to sleep.

It wasn't working at all.

The clock read three thirty-six AM, and he groaned loudly. This was _not_ how he planned to spend the night, especially when he had a ridiculously important meeting the next day and needed to be wide awake for it.

"This whole fatherhood thing…it's hard. It's really, really hard." He said to his reflection in the mirror.

'Well, way to point out the obvious, Chuck. Of _course_ this is hard. It's taking care of a little human. Nobody said it was going to be easy.'

"I just don't think I can do this. I'm Chuck Bass, former womanizer extraordinaire and avid drinker. I'm not meant to father a _child_." He seethed to his reflection, half-expecting a response back, telling him how wrong he was.

The moving object in the mirror fascinated Holly greatly, to the point where her cries subsided and were replaced with an expression of awe.

"The Upper East Side was shocked enough when I got married – no, when I began steadily dating Blair, and took every chance they could to pick on me when I fucked up. If I fuck up with you, Holly…" He trailed, noticing that she had stopped crying, and was now staring at the mirror.

"Holly Bass. What are you staring at?" He asked, not-so-secretly amazed that she had quieted down so quickly. But what was it that quieted her down? Was it him questioning his ability as a father?

Or maybe it was just him talking to his reflection.

His daughter was definitely something, that's for sure. Raising this child was going to be one hell of an adventure, one Chuck Bass was more than willing to embark on.

**.BC.**

**A/N: So um…there's a first for everything, and this is my first time really writing Chuck and I really hope I did him justice =/ Because Chuck **_**would**_** swear in front of his kid.**

**Now, I'm not normally the kind who begs for reviews, **_**especially**_** since I rarely leave them myself, but guys! 603 hits and only nine reviews? Lurkers, I know you read this. And I **_**know**_** you all wanna review. Put two and two together, and…**

**Just so anybody whose reading this thing knows, the themes of this fic will be divided as thus:  
-Children shenanigans, family bonding, Chuck/Blair fun and holiday crap.**

'**Till next time,  
-Hayley**


	3. one

**Hello, guys!**

**After suffering from a massive bout of writers block, I come bearing chapter three. **

**All I can say is that this was inspired by Friends.**

**Disclaimer: Michael and Bryan Humphrey and Holly Bass are mine. The rest belong to CvZ, JS, CW, the usual. Friends quotes belong to Friends.**

**Special thanks to my betas; Taylor, Kristy, Ship and a special thanks to Megz for being a big help in the creation of this chapter.**

Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

* * *

"Mama, this stinks!" Michael Humphrey whined.

"Mike is right, this stinks!" Bryan Humphrey added.

"I couldn't agree more with the boys, this really stinks!" Dan Humphrey finished.

Serena Van der Woodsen-Humphrey sighed as her she listen to her boys whine as the family of four made their way to the Bass penthouse.

"We could be in _Disneyworld!"_ Michael whined.

"Yes, Disneyworld! Mickey Mouse and Pooh Bear and cotton candy, we could be there!" Bryan added.

"Yes, Disneyworld! Roller coasters, and the Florida sun, and no Chuck Bass, we could be there!" Dan finished.

Serena Van der Woodsen-Humphrey sighed again. Her children and husband were right; they _could_ have been in Disneyworld. But it was Holly's first birthday, and Blair and Chuck all but demanded that they be there to celebrate it.

"Gee, if only she were one and knew what the hell a birthday was." Had been Dan's sarcastic response to this invitation, and it only earned him death glares from Blair and Chuck, which certainly was not something that Dan particularly enjoyed.

"Mama, how long must we stay at the Basses?" Michael whined.

"Yes, mama, Holly is a very boring cousin. She doesn't do much. How long do we have to be there?" Bryan added.

"Yes Serena, do we have to stay long? I want to get the hell out of here and go to Florida. I barely managed to reschedule our flight." Dan finished.

"We don't have to stay long. An hour should be able to satisfy Blair and Chuck. Then we can go to Disneyworld, I promise." Serena assured, secretly hoping she wasn't just feeding them information.

"Thank God." Mike, Bryan and Dan chorused. The elevator door opened and the Humphrey clan made their way out. An hour couldn't hurt.

***

_Two hours later…_

"You refuse to wake her up? Blair, that's ridiculous! We have a _flight_ to catch!" Serena exclaimed.

"It takes us long enough to put her down for a nap. When it comes to Holly, sleep is not only a treasure, but also an opportunity that should be seized the moment it is laid out in front of us." Blair shrugged and sipped her champagne, because only the Basses would serve _champagne_ at a birthday party for a baby.

"That's stupid. To invite us all over, then have the birthday girl be asleep throughout the festivities? And here I thought Blair was the smart one out of you four." Dan retorted, coming up from behind and grabbing his wife's hand.

"Excuse me, Cabbage Patch." – Because old habits really do die hard, especially when it came to Blair Waldorf-Bass – "At least Chuck and I were _able_ to throw such an extravagant festival for the celebration of our child's first birthday."

Before Dan could open his mouth to retort, a loud noise, followed by the sounds of a wailing baby were heard.

"Goddammit! Humphrey, your devil twins woke up Holly." Blair seethed, as pulled on Chuck's shirt, dragging him to the room where their daughter was formerly sleeping. Mike and Bryan emerged shortly afterwards, looking slightly worse than when they came in.

"Really, it's okay." Serena chimed up, trying to find the bright side. "Now that Holly's awake, we can have the party and then it's the faster we can get outta here and off to Disney."

"Oh, I see." Blair chirped as she slipped into the room with her hands on her hips, Chuck in two with their wailing daughter in his arms.

Serena and Dan both flushed madly.

"Blair, I was just…"

"Just what? Taking joy in the fact that now that Holly's awake, we can start the party and then you can vamoose just as quick as you came?"

"Um…" Dan spoke up, quickly trying to think of a good lie.

"I can't believe you two! I thought you were my friends! I can't believe you'd just…schedule me in like that! Like my daughter's party is just some…Mani Pedi!"

"No, Blair! It's not like that…see…" Serena tried, but was interrupted by Chuck.

"You know what? We'd absolutely hate to keep you guys from Disneyland. I mean, why stay here, when you could be making lots of joyous family memories in good ol' Florida?" He had a sarcastic grin on his face that would've made Satan duck for cover.  
"Look, Chuck…" Dan started once again.

"Okay…listen up, Humphreys. I have a proposition for you. Since you have so wonderfully upset both my wife and my daughter within the same hour, you have to fix it."

Blair smirked evilly as she scooped her daughter away from her husband's arms while both Dan and Serena stood, mouths agape.

"That's right Humphreys."

"What are you talking about? It was the boys that upset her, not us!"

"Dan!" Serena smacked her husband.

"Well, it's true!"

"Look, if you fix this mess for us," Chuck started over his daughter whimpers and small cries. "We'll let you take our season pass to Disneyland that will get you onto any ride that you want."

"And…our private jet." Blair finished.

Chuck sent his wife a look. "Wait…our jet? Blair honey, remember that conversation we had about Dan touching our stuff?"

"Chuck!" Blair hissed in a whisper that told Chuck to shut up. "We'll talk about that later, okay? We have bigger things to worry about."

Chuck shot her a look back, but then looked back at the Humphrey family.

"Well?"

Serena sighed, knowing she didn't have a choice.

"Great!" Blair chirped, fluttering over to Serena and handing her her daughter.

"We are going to go pick up our baby's cake! Be back in a few!"

"I don't like this…" Dan muttered as he watched them leave.

"Oh, and if we come back, and there is one hair on her head that is missing…the next vacation you'll be taking is to Rikers, 'kay Humphrey?"

Only Chuck Bass could threaten his life like that while wearing a charming smile.

***

_Half an hour later…._

"OH MY GOD, THIS CHILD IS THE SPAWN OF SATAN!" Dan Humphrey furiously rocked the baby back and forth and back and forth but nothing had worked thus far.

"Screaming isn't helping, Dan!" Serena cried as she fumbled through the CDs in Holly's room. She had always heard that music soothed the savage beast, but apparently that didn't work on demon children.

"Mike! Bryan! Get in here and stop playing in the Bass's living room!" Serena commanded.

"But mom! Her unearthly wailing is going to break our ear drums!" Bryan protested from the other room.

"I don't care! This is your fault to begin with!"

The distraught twins shuffled in, frowns in tow.

Dan just glared at them as they came in. "This is your fault to begin with! Think of something quick, or you guys are grounded from everything!"

"But dad…." Mike began.

"No!"

Dan put the baby in the crib and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I am going to go crazy. We HAVE to do something."

"Mom! I think I have an idea!" Mike said, breaking out into a smile.

***

_Half an hour later…_

"Chuck, stop it! At least wait until I unlock the door, God!"

The Basses stumbled into the house, Blair giggling as Chuck tailed behind her carrying the cake and balloons.

"Oh my God! I can't believe the traffic on the way down here I…"

"Wait…do you hear anything?"

Blair giggled, and looked at her husband. "No…I…I don't."

As Chuck put the cake down, both parents exchanged a look of horror.

"It's only been an hour. There's no way they were able to quiet Holly that fast."

"…"

"…"

Both parents made a dash for Holly's room, and subsequently started bursting out in a fit of laughter at the sight.

Dan, Serena, Mike, and Bryan were all dressed in colorful clothing, strange hats, and dancing around to some kiddie music that Blair had bought for Holly.

Holly was sitting up in her crib, clapping along and laughing.

But once the Humphrey's saw the proud parents storm into the room and start laughing like hyenas, both Dan and Serena stopped.

The twins kept going, for fear that the demon child would once again start wailing.

"Oh…I can't breathe!" Blair busted out, leaning against a wall.

"God, where is a camera when you need one?" Chuck asked smugly.

"Chuck Bass, don't you dare!" Serena screeched.

She started tearing off the embarrassing clothing and stormed out of the room to her friends.

"What took you guys so long? Where did you get her cake, California?"

Neither parent could answer due to being unable to breathe.

"Great, guys! Just freakin' great! You did this on purpose, didn't you?!" Serena exclaimed in a fit of rage.

Blair tried to respond, but once she looked at her friends again, she just broke out into more fits of laughter.

"Ugh! I can't believe you two!" Serena stormed away, grabbing her purse. "Dan!"

"Boys!"

Dan quickly followed his wife, which was quickly followed by two purple and orange colored boys without another word.

"Happy birthday, demon child!" Dan hissed as he followed his furious wife, with the twins in tow.

***

_In the elevator…_

"Mama, that was awful!" Mike whined.

"Mike is right, that wasn't pleasant." Bryan added.

"I concur, that was not a great way to spend the night." Dan finished.

"At least we can go to Disneyworld in peace." Serena assured, and the Humphrey family exited the elevator.

Normal 0 false false false EN-US JA X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-536870145 1791491579 18 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

* * *

**AN: Hehe, if you didn't catch the Friends references, watch The One with the Cake. This was inspired by that, though the turn of events was different.**

**As usual, I'm nervous about this, especially since it's been a while.**

**Time to go update my drabble collection!  
**

'**Till next time [which will be **_**sooner**_**], I promise  
-Hayley**


End file.
